Return to the labyrinth
by SheepAreFluffy
Summary: While babysitting toby is sent BACK to the labyrinth this time as a 16 year old. What is to become of poor toby? Sucky summary is sucky! please read story is alot better than the summary!


Hey guys! New story ! yay! After I typed this up I found out that there is a MANGA sequel to the movie and I went pycho trying to find a place to read it only to be unsucessful so i'll have to buy it! I don't care if the story sucks! I just really want to read it! hehe. Well anyways onto the story I hope you like it. LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!

* * *

><p><strong>*third person POV*<strong>

Time is short in deadly situations, It always is but Toby did not realize the terrible thing his cousin did.  
>As he awoke he heard a voice telling him to get up and walk over to the door.<p>

He did as the voice told him and walked over to the door.

There was something familiar about that voice  
>but Toby didn't know what. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and there stood in front of him was the goblin king Jareth.<p>

He just knew it was him. He was able to recognize him through the description of his sister. He had always thought that the tale about the goblin king and the labyrinth was nothing but a tall tale.  
>Oh how wrong he was. Jareth stood there inspecting Toby as Toby stood there looking very confused.<p>

"Well well, It has been a while hasn't it?" Jareth questioned Toby.  
>"Y-you. You're the goblin king aren't you?" Toby asked Jareth but his voice wavered as he asked.<br>"I'm surprised you know me still. After all you were only a baby when we last met." Jareth said with a scoff.

***Toby POV***

"I don't remember you I just know you from my sisters description of you."  
>I thought what this mans intentions were while also wondering where I was.<br>Surely I had not come here on my own accord and not remember?  
>I was extremely confused with what was going on and had almost forgotten that the goblin king was still there.<p>

"Well it should be expected since you were after all a baby. How is Sarah doing?" Jareth stared at me while he kept questioning me. Him questioning me made me feel nervous and I didn't like it.  
>"She is fine. But more importantly where am I. And what the hell am I doing here? I need to get back to Katie I'm supposed to be babysitting her!" I was worried about Katie being only 5 she could wander off.<br>"You don't need to worry Sarah is with her. And you're here because Katie somehow manages to wish you away. Quite shocking really. Never have I seen a kid wish away an adult." he scoffed at me again.  
>"I'm not quite an adult you know! I'm only 16 right now." I was extremely worried about how I was supposed to get home to my sister.<p>

"Well your almost and adult so you take on more responsibility." well he didn't need to state the obvious.  
>"Well its nice seeing you again I guess but how do I get back home? I want to head home so I can relax and watch T.V." after all I was tired because it was late I could see through the stone windows that it was getting late out. Wait? STONE? Where the hell am I?<p>

"I'm afraid you can not go home. You're to old to be turn into a goblin but too young to leave." Jareth just stated plainly without caring. I was shocked I couldn't leave? What was I supposed to do?  
>"Wait I have to get home Sarah will be worried sick!" I was on the verge of hysteria.<br>"Actually in the case a child wishes an adult away no one will ever remember the person wished away:" He stated coldly.

"Y-you mean they don't care or worry about me because they don't remember me?" tears started to fill my eyes. My sister Sarah had forgotten me? At this point tears were running down my face and I fell down.  
>I kept sobbing until I felt arms around me pulling me closer.<p>

"Don't worry its okay I won't forget you. You can stay here with me and when you feel like leaving when you are old enough I will allow you too. How does that sound?" he whispered in my ear.  
>But I wasn't listening. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder for a bit.<br>When I was finally calmed down I answered his question,

"As long as you don't forget me and I can be happy here I'll stay. But then again its not like I have a choice." I tried laughing but it came out sounding like a choked sob.  
>"Good boy." Jareth patted my head and had me follow him to a bed.<br>"This is where you will sleep tonight. I will be in the next room over if you need anything okay?"  
>He began to walk off but I grabbed his sleeve. Looking up at him I pleaded with him.<p>

"Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! Even if your only here until I fall asleep that's good enough. It's just.. I don't want to be alone. Please stay?" I looked up at him. My eyes hurt from all the crying earlier but I could see that his resolve had quickly gone away.

"I will stay with you every night until you no longer need my presence to help you sleep." He had told me.  
>"Thank you very much. Umm. My sister never mentioned what your name was.<br>She always just called you the goblin king. Do you have a name?" I asked while I climbed into the bed.  
>"Yes I do have a name. My name is Jareth. I live in my castle alone except for my goblin servants." He said to me.<p>

"Don't you ever get lonely? Being all alone in such a big place." I turned over watching him as he sat down on the bed. He the liberty to close the doors and blinds before coming to sit.

"It does get a bit lonely but I don't have to worry about that anymore now do I?" he looked at me.  
>"Whys that?" I asked him although I was fairly sure I already knew the answer to his question.<br>"Because I have you.." he laid down in the bed patted my head and told me to sleep.  
>Before I fell asleep I managed to murmur one last thing.<br>"I will be here as long as I am needed…" and with those little words I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>And there we go. Chapter concluded! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! they help me write faster and I get tips on how to better my writing through them too!<br>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please read a few of my other stories if you like.


End file.
